


Gimme a sec, I have no idea how this works.

by emmynewcomer



Category: Original Work
Genre: i'm new please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmynewcomer/pseuds/emmynewcomer
Summary: I just made an account plz ignore this im so fucking stupid
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

wait is this where the fanfic part goes???  
can i not indent???  
wtf i guess i'll do it myself lmaooo nvm i actually //can't// indent lool that's tough  
let's see if my dumbass can get the hang of this  
wait what the FUCK is a homestuck or undertale skin????  
mom i'm scared.

wait how do i add italics?????


	2. i wanna know what else i can do

and this is where the rest of the fic goes  
im still kinda mad i can't put proper punctuation yet  
im SPECIFICALLY mad about the indentation like thats were the flavour //starts//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so notes do this


	3. Chapter 3

I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT RICH TEXT OMG MY LIFE CHANGED

OK so

clipboard

**bold**

_italics_

underline

~~strikethrough~~

[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0)

and unlink

picture

> Quote????
> 
> maybe i can use this to indent instead

hmmmmmm🤔

* * *

idk what this line is for

maybe it's like a page break or smth???

its called horizontal line, little on the nose but ok

  * NICE BULLET POINTS
  * i feel like this is a ted talk


  1. numbersss go brrrrrr



align left

align center

align right

whatever the fuck "justify" means

undo

redo

what the fuck is "left to right"?????

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH im a jackass

ok i kinda get it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nvm fuck indentation i guess😭😭


	4. Chapter 4

i wanna see if i can try different fonts

what's ur fave font, comment below.

mine's "Crimson Text"

𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕪

YES.

Oh _fuck yeah._

now how to change the whole ass font and format.


End file.
